


Thintensity

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Awkward Conversations, F/F, Funny, Meet-Cute, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Kara thought Lena had a boyfriend and Lena was curious about how Kara knew so much about one particular product.





	Thintensity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Supercorp Zine but they didn't pick me so now I post it here.
> 
> Enjoy #supercorpSunday y'all!

Lena sighed painfully after pulling to a stop outside the local store. It was late, and she really hated the fact that she had to drive far enough to get to a seemingly big store so that she could get what she wanted.

 

Well, not technically what she  _ wanted _ , more like what Lex wanted.

 

Lena shuddered as the thought came into her mind. Yikes.

 

It happened just around ten minutes earlier. Lena was doing the late round of cleaning because she had been lying around the whole afternoon after a day of hard work. Her little brother Lex was still on a three-day-winter trip with his school and he would be home tomorrow morning. It was quiet, in deed, and Lena missed him.

 

Having to raise your sibling on your own after their parents’ death really forced Lena to step up to take care of her little brother of five years old at the age of twenty. Ten years had passed since then, and Lena had become a mom without having any child.

 

Maybe that was why she was so shocked when she found a box of condoms inside Lex’s room. Her first thought was her brother’s innocent face being distorted into a whole new face of someone she didn’t know. Lex was just a child!

 

But he could never always be a child. His sixteenth birthday was coming close, and whether she wanted to accept or not, Lex was no longer the baby boy whose nose always ran every time she picked him up from elementary school.

 

Elementary school…

 

Now he was in highschool and he had a box of condoms under his bed. That very same box of condoms that got thrown out of the window in Lena’s midst of shock and disgust.

 

Lena remembered how embarrassing it was for her to give him The Talk about sex. She had prepared a whole week before that and after five minutes of an incredibly awkward monologue, Lex only listened with neutral face and replied with something that made Lena pick up her jaws.

 

_ “What do you know about sex between boy and girl? You’re a lesbian.” _

 

It felt like  _ she _ was the one who was being given The Talk, not Lex.

 

And it was  _ not _ funny.

 

Lex was really smart. He figured out that Lena was into women at the age of ten and even created her own coming out session before she even talked to him about it. Lena was glad that the only thing concerned Lex was  _ ‘what if we both like the same girl?’ _ .

 

Ah… he was so pure. Now he wasn’t anymore. And since Lena had ruined his box of privacy, she needed to find a replica.

 

The thing was, she couldn’t remember exactly what kind of condom was it. When Lena realized what she did, she rushed to the parking lot, where the box of condom should have been. Lena spent fifteen minutes searching for it but the box had broken and she could only find one packet of one single condom. The only way to fix this was getting another box.

 

So Lena Luthor found herself standing in front of the adult aisle of the shop, scratching her head, trying to figure out exactly  _ where _ this packet came from. It said ‘Durex’ and that was it. She thought it would be easy to find but no…

 

Apparently, condoms had sizes.

 

Not like Lena would ever know, or need to know.

 

A wave of shudder came over her again.

 

Lena bawled her hands into a fist and tapped on her temples to gain some focus. She knew the box was red, so she was looking at the red ones. But there were hundreds of red ones. Which would be the correct box?

 

Lex would totally know she had gone through his stuff - which wasn’t her intention, the vacuum cleaner sucked it out! - and he would be really mad about that. Lex was all about privacy and Lena always respected that.

 

Lena picked up a random box and tried to recall if it looked the same with the one she had thrown out of the window.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

Lena got startled when a voice rang from behind and she dropped the box. Acknowledging that there was someone close by, Lena did her best to hide her face as she picked to the item and shoved it back on the shelf. “Nothing!”

 

When Lena was so close to sprint out of the aisle, the person continued, “Lena?”

 

Hearing her name, she turned around and her face instantly got heated when she recognized the person. It was the young woman living next to their apartment, went by the name Kara Danvers.

 

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena nearly shrieked. The fact that she had been crushing hard on the friendly blonde who always dropped by to share the cake she made every weekend with Lex only made the situation worse.

 

“Shopping,” Kara shrugged with a grin. She was wearing sweatpants, a pullover and her hair was tied up into a neat ponytail. Kara always looked so comfy and just really sexy. “Like you. But apparently our lists are different.”

 

Lena threw a glance back at the condom shelves and she shook her head vigorously. “No, no, no. This isn’t for me. Absolutely  _ not _ .”

 

Kara kept the smile on with a hint of amusement. “Well, condoms are usually not for women to use, right?” Lena couldn’t feel her face anymore. She needed to run. But before she could find any proper excuse, Kara already continued. “I’m not judging. I mean, people buy stuff for their boyfriends all the time, right?”

 

_ Hold up. She thinks I have a boyfriend? _

 

Even if it was just a crush and Kara was probably straight, Lena would never let anyone think she would ever have a boyfriend.

 

Lena cleared her throat and decided to come clean. “I’m actually buying for my brother.”

 

The surprise on Kara’s face made Lena wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. “Wow, you’re a very considering sister.”

 

“Not like that!” Lena raised both hands up. “I accidentally threw his condom box out of the window and he would know when he comes home tomorrow from the school trip and he would be really mad at me. I have to find the exact same one and put it back.”

 

There was a pause between them before Kara’s lips split into a knowing grin. “Oh, I see. Well, what kind of brand you’re looking for?”

 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat. “Durex.”

 

Kara gestured the shelves. “You’ve come to the right place. But we need more information on that.”

 

Lena shoved her hand into the bag and pulled out the only packet of condom she could find in the parking lot earlier. “This was the only clue.”

 

Kara took the packet and observed carefully. “This is the medium size.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes.  _ How does she know that? _ She was so curious and wanted to ask but she was also afraid of the possible answers. “Okay…?”

 

The blonde flipped the packet back and forth. Then she ripped it off in front of Lena’s unexpecting eyes. Kara hummed as she sniffed on the packet. “No smell.”

 

Lena asked with both fascination and disgust, “They have smell?”

 

“Flavors. They come in flavors too,” Kara said casually like she had to answer that question for countless of times before.

 

Lena’s jaws dropped and she quickly picked it up to ask, “How many types of condoms out there?”

 

“Many. Durex is one of the most well-known brand. They have Extra Safe, Feel Real, Feel Smooth, Ultra Thin, Intense Pleasure…” Kara took the plastic ring out of the packet and place the thumb and index finger on the material inside the ring. “Hmm, this must be a Feel Thin one.”

 

Lena went from one surprise to the next because Kara just knew so much about condoms and her curiosity went past her embarrassment at this point. She watched in awe as Kara walked a few steps away from Lena and picked out a red box on the shelf and handed it over to her. “Wow.”

 

Kara sheepishly grinned, “There you go. I hope your brother wouldn’t figure it out.”

 

“Thank you so much,” Lena said with gratitude. The warmth from Kara’s fingers danced on her palm when the blonde pulled her hand back. “You saved me.”

 

A faint blush appeared on Kara’s cheeks. “It’s nothing.”

 

“No, it’s not nothing.” Lena smiled at Kara. “I couldn’t have done this without you. You’re my hero.”

 

The blush became clearer on Kara’s face. The blonde cleared throat, her lips twitched as if she was trying to not grin too much. Kara was even cuter up close. “If you say so,” Kara shyly replied. “Are you getting anything else from the store?”

 

“No, just this.” Lena gestured the condom box. “Are you?”

 

“I’m just here to grab some stuff,” Kara raised the shopping bag that she had set on the ground earlier. It was filled with all kinds of snacks. There was also a bag of flour and some baking forms. “We can come to the cashier together if you want.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They both stood in line to get checked out. While waiting, Lena had the chance to chat with Kara about their days, and she slowly tipped a little about her curiosity when they stepped out of the store together.

 

“So I’ve been wondering about your knowledge of condoms,” Lena prompted and heard the chuckle from the blonde. “Is it a personal hobby or…?”

 

Kara laughed out loud. “I was kinda waiting for you to ask me about that. I know it’s questionable for me to know so much about condoms.”

 

“Well, it’s not a common theme,” Lena snickered, walking to her car as slow as possible. She wanted to walk with Kara. “Tell me about it.”

 

“I used to work at an adult shop after college. I was just helping out my friend, Winn on the spot,” Kara winced a little, “It was hard at first to advertise and give out advices on something you never used.”

 

Lena nodded knowingly. “It’s even worse to buy one without knowing anything about that something. Here’s my car.”

 

They approached the vehicle. The blonde stood idly by the trunk with the shopping bag in her hands. “Can I assume that you don’t have a boyfriend at the moment?” Kara asked with shyness in her posture, which made her even more adorable.

 

Lena grinned, tilting her head. “You can safely assume that I don’t have a boyfriend ever.” Her eyes followed every reaction born on Kara’s face. The blonde seemed glad. One of the biggest signs was the giant grin. It brightened Lena’s heart in the cold night, deep inside her chest.

 

“So…” Kara trailed off like she was trying to find a proper word, “girlfriends?”

 

Lena hummed knowingly and savored the moment by gazing into Kara’s eyes to answer, “Nope. But I’d like to have one one day.”

 

The night seemed to glow up by Kara’s blinding smile. The blonde scratched her neck, the blush was almost hidden by the shadow of her hair under the parking lot light, but Lena saw it.

 

“If you don’t mind, we can get a coffee sometimes,” Kara suggested with a hopeful voice. “And we can talk about other things other than condoms.”

 

Lena laughed and nodded. “Sure, why not?”

 

“Great!” Kara responded with glee. “We’ll talk again another day okay?”

 

“Absolutely,” Lena made a half wave because she didn’t know if a wave would be too much at the moment. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Not that late because, you know, we live in the same building,” Kara cheekily joked.

 

“I know that,” Lena almost rolled her eyes but still smiled. “Thank you for today, Kara.”

 

The blonde walked backward to the section where people hooked their bikes, spreading her arms, the shopping bag dangled on one hand. “Always at your service, my Lady Next Door.”

 

Lena grinned, shaking her head when she sat in the car, putting the condom box to the side.

 

Who knew that an embarrassing incident would lead her to know more about the cute girl she saw everyday but never got the guts to ask out? And now she would have a coffee with her.

 

_ Thank God for Lex’s condoms. _

 

_ It sounds gross even just in my head. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had fun reading :))


End file.
